mkfusionfandomcom-20200213-history
Kirby
Kirby is a playable character in Mushroom Kingdom Fusion and member of the Mushroom Kingdom Coalition. Gameplay concepts Kirby's Swim will be controlled by Direction rather than pressing Jump. Kirby cannot stomp on enemies (He is too light to do so) but has 5 midair jumps like in the SSB Series. Kirby's Health is situated on a meter rather than a set of Power ups. He can take 3 Hits. He can heal by picking up a Mushroom. If his Health is full then it will be a fire flower or something. Kirby has a slow dash like in SSB. He can Slide into enemies for minor damage, and can inhale enemies that only require one stomp to kill. He can also inhale Projectiles to gain his abilities. Which one depends on what you swallow. E.G. Covenants Grunt's Grenades and CyberDemon's Missiles give you Bomb Kirby. I've got more gameplay mechanics for Kirby. Kirby uses the Energy Drink as the Mushroom and Maxim Tomato as another item. Kirby can only use Sword, Hammer and Parasol abilities and the Spartan's Suit's Energy Sword underwater. Anything else will be replaced by Swimming Attack (The Water Spray) Kirby Cannot Swim if he is big Kirby (As in got something in his mouth). Kirby is one Block in Height with an empty mouth and close to two Blocks Tall and two Blocks Wide with a full mouth. Therefore Kirby doesn't need to Crouch when dodging Calliope's Boxing Glove move. Kirby cannot use copy powers whilst carrying guns or something. Controls Jump: Jump into the Air. Press again to midair jump (up to five times) Run: Just Run Shoot: Inhale, Copy Ability. Exhale Puff (When Puffed Up) Down+Jump: Slide Tackle (Sword, Parasol and Spartan Suit has unique sprites) Up+Jump (On Ground): Immediately puffs up Kirby and makes him jump. Up+Shoot: Ditch ability When Big Kirby: Jump: Jump (Cannot use midair Jump). Run or Down: Swallow, Claim Ability. Shoot: Exhale (Shells don't become Stars). When Underwater (Swimming): Jump: Ascend Run: Swim Faster Shoot: Spray Water, Use Weapon based Ability. (On the Bottom) Jump: Jump Run: Run Shoot Spray Water, Use Weapon based Ability. Powerup system *Super Mushroom: Kirby's Health is increased *Poison Mushroom: If Kirby has 2 or 3 hits left, he will have only one hit left. If he has 1 hit, this costs you a life. *Fire Flower: Gives Kirby a random Ability of the other character in the game. *Racoon Leaf = Wing Ability which sharply increases the number of midair jumps from 5 to 12. *Tanooki suit = Stone Ability which turns him to stone form. He can also stomp on enemies in this form. *Hammer Bros. Suit = Mirror Ability which can deflect projectiles back at opponents. *Spartan Suit = Spartan Kirby. Not much difference between the two. *Megaman Suit = Metool/Mettaur Kirby. Fires shots. When Kirby crouches. It protects him from every projectile. Basically, he has a more powerful defense than the other characters Hammer Bros Suit. *Yashichi = In discussion. Category:Playable_Characters